Bioshock Songbird Illusion
by sambiswas95
Summary: I thought it would be a great idea to create a crossover between Bioshock franchise and FMA (2003 anime, Bluebird Illusion, and Brotherhood).


Bioshock, Songbird's Illusion

Prologue

July 14, 1913 in a country named Amestris. A youngster name Edward Elric, already accomplished his training from Central. Due to his appearance of his auto-mail and sensitive personality, Führer King Bradley have gave Edward a new name, the "Fullmetal Alchemist" - meaning the "Alchemist of Steel", or unknowingly for Edward, stubborn. As for his younger brother, Alphonse, appear to be a form an empty metal suit of armour, but unlike Edward, he is not a State Alchemist, at least not yet. He is still under training, officially by Edward himself, which he's allows to travel along with his brother. Right now in Central headquarter, appointed by Colonel Roy Mustang, their mission is to go search for a former State Alchemist, and current ambassador and scientist John Von Huskisson. He works an experiment in an isolated castle in mountainous terrain in North Area of Amestris, located right next to the border of Drachma. Reports have shown that Huskisson recently created new device that will alter the help for the State military without even using alchemy. The Elric brothers is very surprised by this providing detail. Col. Mustang even mentions that rumour has it, he use to create the legendary Philosopher's Stone, during his years as an alchemist. The Elrics gets excited, and are willing to accept this mission to the search for the Philosopher's Stone and regenerate their bodies back. Col. Mustang tried to warn the Elrics to know the unlimited powers of the Stone.

 **Roy Mustang:** Remember, I may not know about the Stone, but since not a lot of people had not gotten their hands on the Philosopher's Stone except for this fellow former alchemist Huskisson, at least not within the Military, Just make sure you two use it carefully. Who knows how powerful it is or what could be it's side effect.

Three days later, the brothers have finally made it to North Area, what is formerly called the Drachman province of Nukæria before it was annexed by Amestris. They ventured out to a snow covered terrain for the search of Huskisson. By early evening, due to an intense condition of the blizzard, the brothers decides to settle a campsite for the night. Edward used his alchemic power to create a warm and comfortable cabin. Edward also provides oven/stove, fireplace and a bed and blankets for himself.

 **Alphonse Elric:** Woooow! How did you do that!

 **Edward Elric:** Very simple Al, to transmute into something in this form, all I need is to gather some few small materials with different elements, such as a wood, metal, cotton, a bits of glass.

 **Alphonse Elric:** Oh right. How have I forget. In order to transmute into something usable, one must need a right kind of element.

 **Edward Elric:** There you go Al. By the way, since we've been walkin around quite often, will it be much more appreciating to set me up for some meal.

 **Alphonse Elric:** Sure thing Ed.

 **Edward Elric:** You sure you still remember the taste of the ingredients right?

 **Alphonse Elric:** Of course Ed, we all remember the ingredients from what Mom made.

Alphonse opens his helmet and pulls a sack of raw food that he brought it from the local village. He'd eventually sets up some meal for his brother, a two-piece of roasted chicken leg with mashed potato and gravy. He gives a meal to Edward, and he is so hungry that he ate meal fast.

 **Alphonse Elric:** Oh brother.

Alphonse is getting slightly remorse from his brother's fast pace diet. About 15-minute after finishing his meal, both Edward and Alphonse begin to talk about the excitement about the close accomplish for the Philosopher's Stone.

 **Alphonse Elric:** I can't wait Brother, the Philosopher's Stone, soon after I'll finally have my body back.

 **Edward Elric:** Wait a sec Al, don't get your hopes up. We're not pretty sure this guy could actually make a Philosopher's Stone, he could be another fraud. You remember when we met Cornello and not to mention Dr Marko?

Edward interrupts.

 **Alphonse Elric:** Oh, right.

Alphonse lowers his excitement.

Later on, Edward eventually goes to sleep in his comfortable bed, while Alphonse sits next to a wooden wall and watches for his brother. While sleeping, Edward begins to dream something unusual that is about to happen or something that he has recognized , coming out of no where, a white flash of light beaming towards Edward's sockets. He quickly close his eyes tightly while covering with his cosmetic arm to avoid the pain from a bright light.

 **Edward Elric:** Where the hell I'm my? What is going on?

When the light completely surrounded Edward, he slowly open his eyes, and sees what is very surprisingly. Less than 8-feet in front of him appears to be stone-wall like doorway in a massive height of over 300-feet with a width of over 150-feet. As to his first response.

 **Edward Elric:** The "Gate of Truth". No, impossible, it can't be right I shouldn't be here.

Edward is now surprise and shock.

 **Edward Elric:** No, no, no. I don't get it. How did I get here? The only way to go through the Gate have to be activated by a type of alchemy, the Human Transmutation Circle, but impossible. But that still doesn't explains how did I get here, I've would've detected by then.

Worried and confused, Edward trying to figure out how did he got transported all the way to the Gate with a possibility of no detection of Human Transmutation Circle.

 **Female:** That's because there isn't one.

Then suddenly, a surprising unknown female voice gives Edward a short answer.

 **Edward Elric:** Whose said that!

Suddenly, the Gate then slowly opens. As Edward sees what lies on the opened Gate, it first appears as dark and pitch black. In a matter of a second, thousands of mysterious-looking eyes and a ginormous in the centre gazing out from the darkness.

 **Edward Elric:** Oh My god, not a again!?

Edward is now horrified and tries run away, but too late. Tentacle like appendages lashing out from the Gate, and grabbing and pulling Edward to the Gate. It is too strong for Edward to resist. While pulled away into the Gate, Edward screams. Soon after, the Gate is began to close and Edward began to suddenly faint. Moments later, Edward is still unconscious, but the limbs had already release him, leaving Edward to laying in a surrounding darkness. Once he wakes up, he soon realize that he is now been taken away by the Gate.

 **Edward Elric:** Wher? Wh-, wh-, where the hell am I? Why Can't I see anything? Man is so dark in here Wait a minute. No, it can't be. I'm my in the other-side? Have my entire soul have been finally taken away by the Gate?

 **Female:** Unfortunately, you aren't any near the otherside.

Suddenly, another mysterious voice became to approach. This time it was from a male figure.

 **Male:** Do you think he would be notice by now?

 **Female:** How the heck should I know, this is the first time we've met. That's because we've been seeing him for million of times doesn't mean he could see us.

 **Female:** In the most darkest absent place in the known inter-dimensional universe. Forget about us, he couldn't even see his own body.

As Edward listens to their conversation, he quickly makes a response.

 **Edward Elric:** Wait a minute! Who are you people?

 **Female:** See, I told he couldn't notice us.

 **Male:** Well, just like you said, he couldn't even see us.

 **Female** : are we starting over again?

 **Edward Elric:** Can you guys tell me where the hell am I!?

Edward again interrupts the conversation.

 **Male:** Well, someone is being bit of obstinate. Should we explain Sister?

 **Female:** Certainly, when a young man enters a door, what he'd discover will one day change everything the world he knew.

 **Male:** Including the worlds beyond the doors he've never even heard about.

 **Edward Elric:** Wait a minute, what? I understand, who are you people, explain to me, what's going on?

Edward responded.

 **Female:** I think Mr. Elric seem has the capability to change what lies of all the doors.

 **Male:** And soon realised what he'll see.

 **Female:** And what he will become.

 **Edward Elric:** Again, who are you people and how did you know my name?

 **Female:** We knew all about you Mr. Elric and that's why you and your brother are the right people for the job.

 **Male:** Is that so?

 **Female:** Indeed it is Brother. We have to make sure have to get to her.

 **Edward Elric:** Wait a minute, Alphonse!? You're bringing Alphonse into this!? What do you want for us!? Tell mee!

Feeling confused and agitated, Edward yells out to demand two mysterious individuals to answer why he was brought up to this, especially when faced with the Gate of Truth. No responses were ever again spoken by the individuals. Suddenly, in a minute, a white spec of light starts to appear. Edward decided to approach the light, presuming it could be an exit from the Gate, but as he gets closer, he soon realised that this wasn't an exit from the Gate, but some sort of bright human-sized rip-like structure with a dark interior.

 **Edward Elric:** What is that?

As he reaches to the structure, the structure then suddenly transform into a sphere. Surprised by Edward, he now sees what is inside. Although he couldn't go, he still sees what was going on.

 **Edward Elric:** Amazing! This is highly unlikely how I remembered from the Gate.

 **Young Woman:** This world values children, not childhood, there is a profit to be made, and men who makes it. 

**Edward Elric:** Who are you?

What was going on in the sphere suddenly switches into a different setting. This is where in a urban street, shows a mysterious man running after another, but more middle-aged man carrying an infant. Edward wasn't sure what was going on, and why was this man is chasing after someone with his infant. As Edward sees a middle-aged man, Edward soon realised that the same middle-aged man with his infant child wasn't alone at all. Right next to this middle-aged man, is an unknown gentleman who is somehow arguing with a mysterious unknown lady character from what happens to be some kind of portal. Edward is surprised by this. As a young mysterious man approaches, he yells out to the middle-aged man to give his infant child back.

 **Mysterious man:** Hey. Hey! The deal's off you hear me! Give it back my daughter!

 **Gentleman:** No way I'm not going through there! Are you mad!

 **Lady:** Listen, you have to get in, it won't harm you til then!

 **Gentleman:** It looks uncomfortable enough then it is!

 **Lady:** Is going to be more uncomfortable if you don't come now!

 **Edward Elric:** Wait a minute, that's voice sounds familiar.

 **Gentleman:** Well getting caught will be a long time to meet each other!

 **Lady:** I'll promise you, you will not get caught!

As the portal begins to work, the gentleman and the middle-aged man quickly hoped in the portal.

 **Lady:** It's ready, hurry!

As the portal opens and both the gentleman, the lady, and the Middle-aged man escapes to into the portal, the young rush through to grab his child.

 **Middle-aged man:** Shut down the machine, shut it down nooowww!

 **Mysterious man:** Give her back you son of bitch! GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK!

 **Middle-aged man:** Shut it down! Shut down the machine NOOOWWWW!

 **Mysterious man:** No! No, no, nooo! ANNA! NOOOO!

 **Edward Elric** : What the hell is happening? Explain to me, why are you showing me this!?

the Central capital of his home country, Amestris being burned and decimated by huge flying machines..


End file.
